The Sleepover Reposted
by IxtaMarie
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was scared. Thanks to her Master and his stupid suggestion that she host a slumber party for the girls that hate her.


A?N: I'm sure this will lead to some confusion... I am also Raquiella, the original poster of this story. Raquiella was, however, the combined creative forces of my friend, Raqel, and I. Raqel was killed by a drunk driver in August, and I have just recently been able to even think about the Clone Wars with out having a mini-meltdown. I will try my best to finish this and honor my best friend. I love you, Raqui.

Disclaimer: Fine. I do not own Star Wars –although I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano was scared. As she watched the group of giggling girls across the courtyard, she felt actual fear. Master Skywalker and her were going to be on Couruscant for a while, and her Master had suggested she "invite some friends over for a sleepover".

"Ahsoka, I was thinking that –since we'll be in the Temple for several days– you could invite some friends over for a sleepover or party or something," her Master was looking down at her, his usual confident smile gracing his handsome face. "Obi-Wan is out on a mission, you could use his suite, so long as you don't trash it. It would be a nice way for you to relax while we're here. And I would be more than happy to chaperone." He chuckled. "Only three rules: no boys, no intoxicants, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." The last rule came with a wink and a joking smile.

The young Togruta sighed. She knew what Master Skywalker was trying to do. He wanted so badly for her to be accepted, to have friends. Master Kenobi had told her that Anakin was never accepted by his peers, either. That, like her, he was hated for his advanced skills and early graduation to padawan. But unlike her, he was also resented for his unorthodox entrance to the Jedi Order. Sky Guy was nine when he became a Jedi youngling.

According to Master Obi-Wan, young Anakin had no friends, and very few younglings his age were kind to him. He was an outcast. Although –as Kenobi put it– Anakin was a tad bit trying in his adolescence.

Ahsoka knew her Master was only trying to give her something he had never had. He knew what being friendless was like. He wanted the best for her. She was like a younger sister or even a daughter to him. Ahsoka smiled. Her Master was the best.

The tiny Togrutan teen turned her attention back to the clique gathered across the way. They were the only girls close to her age in the temple. And they hated her. With a cold, calculating, precise passion the young girl had only seen in Sith. They scared the hell out of her. In all honesty, she would rather face Ventress, Greivous, and Dooku all at the same time with no backup.

Pull yourself together, man! She thought. Those girls pose no threat to you. Fearing them is irrational; you could take all five of them at once and come out unscathed. The worst they could do is humiliate you, and that would be very un-Jedi-like. It's just another training exercise. It will make you stronger. Take a deep breath. You can do this. For Master. And with that, the rust-skinned teenager got up, a very convincing faux confident smile on her face.

"Hi! Xenna, right? I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master -"

"Skywalker's padawan. We know." Xenna's voice was full of malice, and she practically radiated hostility. "What do _you_ want?"

"Um, well," Ahsoka stumbled, taken aback by the other girl's less-than-secret hate. She struggled to keep up the confident façade. "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight. It's kind of short notice, but…" The other girls leered at her.

"And why would we want to do _that_?" Some other girl, Teena maybe, piped up.

"Well, I just thought it might be fun. Master Kenobi offered up his suite," …kind of… "And Master Skywalker is pretty chill. He'll probably be out all night visiting friends or something. As long as there are no boys or drugs or anything."

"Hmmm, that might actually be fun, padawan. What time should we come over?"

"Oh!" Ahsoka was taken aback by their sudden agreement. "You can come over around five o'clock standard time."

"Great," Xenna seemed rather unenthusiastic. "We'll see you then." And she walked off, leaving a perplexed Ahsoka in her wake.

It was twenty minutes into the sleepover, and Ahsoka thought things were going great! Xenna and her friends weren't talking to her, and they had showed up ten minutes late, but still…! And she wasn't very interested in what the other girls were talking about any way. She didn't care about boys, hell, she didn't even know who half the guys they were talking about were. And she defiantly did not want to be part of a conversation about how cute master Skywalker was. That would just be awkward. The only time any of her new "friends" had talked to her was when Xenna asked where Anakin was and when he would be back. Yes, she had called him Anakin.

The Togruta girl sighed. And then the doorbell rang.

"Oooo! That must be Braxx!" Xenna squealed as she jumped to get the door.

"Braxx?" Ahsoka was pretty sure that she had never invited this Braxx person.

"Oh, Braxx! Thanks for coming. Oh, and you brought everyone! Good! This is going to be the best party in the history of the temple, all thanks to me!"

"Yeah, that's great," replied Braxx, a male human with long blonde hair, who Ahsoka was now very sure that she had not invited.

"Welcome everyone!" Xenna was yelling as a herd of teenagers flooded through the door. "I'm Xenna, your host! This party is courtesy of me! I am terribly sorry about loser Ahsoka, but she just _had_to come and ruin our good time! You should go now, loser Ahsoka."

"What? I am…! Xenna, this is my –"

"Shut up loser-face. We don't need you here. Now get lost."

Ahsoka was sitting in the hallway outside General Kenobi's suite deciding her next course of action when her Master showed up

"Uh, why are you sitting in the hallway, Snips? And what's going on in there?" Anakin nodded towards Obi-Wan's quarters, which was emitting very loud, bass-heavy music. Ahsoka grimaced. "Ummmm… I got uninvited from my party. Xenna… kind of took over…" The small, red girl hung her head in shame.

"So, what? You just let her trample you? That's not the Ahsoka I know. Come on, Snips, we're going to take back your party."

A small smile brightened the girl's face. "What's our plan of action?"

"You are going to go in there, stand up to Xenna and her friends, kick _them _out, and take back what's yours. Then, in the morning, we'll go apologize to the council, and clean up Obi-Wan's suite before he notices anything's wrong. He wouldn't be mad at you, but he would want my bloody head if anything's wrong with his room. Lucky for us he's busy on Genosis," the sandy-haired man replied with a mischievous wink.

"Will the council be horribly angry with me?"

"Naw… We all need to relax occasionally. Hey, maybe after we clean out Xenna, we should find Master Windu and invite him to join the fun." Anakin extended his arm, pulling the little girl to her feet.

"Ha. I'd like to see _that_."


End file.
